An Avenger's Sword
by MythMaker258
Summary: A second chance, redemption, hope. Shirou Emiya is sent to a new world, one full of heroes and villains. However, dangers and challenges hide behind every corner, but luckily, Shirou doesn't have to face it alone. Not when there's a magical girl by his side!


**Hello, my dear viewers! I'm back with my little reboot! I hope you all really enjoy this new fic. Anyways, let's begin!**

Rin Tohsaka groaned as she crawled out of bed, her hair in disarray and her nightwear all wrinkled. She shrugged off the blankets and sheets, kicking away any pillows in her way. She groans and stretches, before suddenly sniffing the air, detecting the scent of cooked meat and spices. Entranced, she's led through the halls of her penthouse until she finally reaches the kitchen, where a vast feast awaited, along with a tall dark-skinned man with Japanese features and white hair. He wore a dark suit and was currently cooking up a storm of food.

"Morning, honey," Shirou said as he flipped pancakes onto a plate. "Got breakfast ready."

Wordlessly, the half-asleep Tohsaka dragged herself to a chair, grabbing a fork and knife. She grabbed the turkey sausages and a stack of pancakes, digging in. "Need… coffee…."

Shirou smiled at the sight and a winged pentagram flies into the room.

"Shirou, you know that old hag can't function in the morning," Ruby said. "I'll help brew a coffee for her. I'll add the usual wake-up potion."

Rin growls and fires a gandr at the wand, who dodges and shrieks.

"Ruby will not respond to violence!" it shrieked, as it ran to the nearby coffee pot, using it as protection.

Rin merely growls, unable to hit the wand without destroying the precious coffee pot. Shirou grabs the pot and the Kaleidostick quickly zooms behind Shirou, using him as a human shield. Shirou pours a cup of coffee, handing it to Rin. She takes a nice sip of coffee, smiling as she does so, regaining some energy.

"So, do you need a sling ring?" Shirou said, summoning a strange ring to his hand. "You have a meeting with the Masters of the Mystic Arts, correct?"

Rin shook her head. "Yes, but I don't need the ring. I'm heading to their New York Sanctum."

The brunette gives a yawn before stretching.

"It's nothing more than a quick walk. Anyways, breakfast was as delicious as always, Shirou."

Shirou gives Rin a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy to hear it. Well, I gotta go to work."

Shirou heads to the front door, leading Ruby out in the open. The Kaleidostick shrieks as its sniped by gandr while Shirou whistles, thinking on how they got in this situation.

_Four years ago…_

Shirou stood on the stand, his arms tied up behind his back. He could easily slice them apart but resigned to his death, Shirou was ready for what's next. He closes his eyes as men bring the noose around his death, hearing the raging screams of the masses.

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

"Bastard!"

'This is fine,' Shirou thought to himself. 'It's not their fault they're manipulated.'

He opened to them to see the mob of angry citizens, traitorous allies, and the foolish masses. After saving them, saving the world from a potential World War III, Shirou Emiya is to meet his doom by those who can't understand him, who fear him for his conviction. That is always the fate of Shirou Emiya. To die for the foolish notion of saving others and sacrifice his afterlife for his ideals, suffering for eternity.

'I'm ready,' Shirou internally sighed. He had always known this would happen. _He_ had warned Shirou, tried desperately to stop him. Yet Shirou never stopped striving for his ideals, to save everyone in front of him, to make a world where no one has a reason to cry. To do so, he fought with all his might, even contracting with the world itself, the subconscious of humanity Alaya, to do so. He's saved countless of civilizations, stop wars, and protected life throughout the world, but he has also taken his fair share of lives as well.

Shirou bit his lip in anticipation. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for the coming hell, but he knows that eventually the countless murders and genocides he'll do as a Counter Guardian will break him, no matter how strong his resolve.

The nearby official makes a statement, a warning that the execution will about to take place.

'This is it…' Shirou thought, thinking back on his life. 'There shouldn't be any regrets.'

And yet there was one. Just one. The one thing that he left behind.

He closes his eyes for the last time as the officials were about to pull the switch.

However, a wave of prana took the stage, surrounding the area. Shirou opened his eyes in shock as his magic circuits began channeling prana, countering any effects.

"What the hell?" Shirou whispered.

The entirely of the world had changed. The surrounding area, the masses, even the sky, all of the colors had all dulled and the sounds of screams had grown quiet.

"Innate time control," a familiar voice calls out in his mind. "Your father's legacy if I presume."

'A mental connection,' Shirou thought.

In a flash of light, a woman, the same age as him, stepped out, flying in midair over the people. She had midnight black hair and fair skin, a true Japanese beauty. However, what stuck out most was her outfit. Wearing a dress that could only be found in either Japanese anime or some sort of cosplay event, it fit the woman's body perfectly, accenting her modest yet mature and beautiful figure. A cape adorned with crosses laid on her back, blowing gently in the wind. Her red boots covered her knee-high socks, leaving her thighs to be admired. Cat-like features covered her, providing her with cat ears and even a cat tail, which swished back and forth. In her left hand, she held what seemed to be a children's toy, a large wand with a winged pentagram at the end. No doubt about it. This was a magical girl. More importantly, this was….

"Rin Tohsaka," Shirou smiled at his old friend. "Aren't you a little old to be playing dress up? A thirty-year-old magical girl is a bit much, no?"

An annoyed expression filled Rin's face as she rushed to Shirou, slamming her wand onto Shirou's head.

"Idiot!" she roared.

"Ugh," the wand groaned, scratching the top of it with its wing. "Rin, I know that he can get under your nerves but please remember Kaleidosticks are typically long-range weapons. Shoot him next time."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rin huffed.

"Ow…" Shirou moaned, as a new bump on his head throbbed. "It seems you haven't changed. So why are you here? A final goodbye?"

Rin glared at Shirou. "It seems you haven't changed much either. You must still be as dense as a rock to not realize it. I'm here to save you, Shirou."

Shirou blinked, silent as he digested this information.

Rin gave a small, kind smile. "Something wrong, Shirou? You look like-"

"Are you an idiot?" Shirou interrupted.

Rin was caught off guard by this. "Eh?"

"I asked you, are you an idiot?" Shirou shouted. "I always knew you were a little crazy but I never expected-"

"Hey!" Rin snapped angrily. "What the hell do you mean by that!? I'm trying to save me and this is the thanks I get?"

"Rin," Shirou breaths, trying to calm down. "There's no way out of this. There are too many people to simply hypnotize or even kill. And if I simply escape, this country will be thrown into turmoil trying to find me."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Idiot! Do you think I didn't think of that?"

She waved Ruby and space shimmered, a chest appearing. Out from the chest, something human crawled out, no simply human. It looked exactly like Shirou, down to the last feature. Shirou silently scanned the fake with his Structural Analysis.

"Trace on," Shirou muttered, analyzing it. He blinks in surprise. "This is Touko's work. Where-"

"The old man managed to track her down for me and I explained your situation," Rin explains. "She says you both are even by the way. What exactly did you do for her, anyways?"

"That's not important," Shirou shouted. "Rin, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you, Shirou," Rin said. "That should be obvious."

"But why?" Shirou presses. The Iron Wrought Magus couldn't understand. He left her, after she begged him to stay. That day… he chose ideals over her, ideals that brought him to this stand, with the noose around his neck. Why would she save him, after everything?

Rin merely floated to Shirou, landing softly on the stand. She wraps her arms around Shirou's neck, closing the distance. "Because I love you, Emiya-kun. And despite everything… my feelings haven't changed."

Shirou blinked in surprise again as he thought more on what Rin had said. "When you told me you were going to save me… you didn't mean from execution did you?"

Rin merely giggled. "You really do know me, don't you?"

Shirou stood spellbound, staring at his former lover. "Rin… I already made the contract. Even if I don't die now, the minute I do, Alaya will take my soul."

"And I don't care," Rin responded. "I don't care if I have to fight all of humanity, all of that bitch's Counter Guardians to do so, Shirou, I'm going to save you."

She said it like it was a fact, rather than a promise.

"Why?"

A simple question was his response. It was weak, without his usual conviction or smugness. It was just a question from a single man, desperate for answers.

Rin sighed, as his foolishness still astounded her. "Why? Because I love you, and you're one of the best people in this world."

"I'm a self-destructing idiot who chose his own ideals of justice above all else."

"Well, it's good that you admit it," Rin jabbed, "but I have to disagree. A simple idiot couldn't rally everyone together."

"Everyone?" Shirou asked in confusion.

"The merry band of idiots you called friends," Rin smiled. "Ciel, Lord El-Melloi II, that blonde bimbo, Tohno, Arcueid, Sion-"

"I left all of them," Shirou muttered. "I haven't seen them in years."

"And yet," Rin said, undoing the bonds and noose, "they all came together for you. Luvia and Lord El-Melloi II are keeping the Clocktower's watchful eye from us, Ciel doing the same with the Church, and Sion the same with Atlas. We even have Tohno, Arcueid, and others patrolling the borders, ready to intercept anything that comes our way."

"They… They all did that?" Shirou asked, amazed. "Why?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Rin sighed, as the last bond was undone and the puppet was put in his place. "Because we all love you and don't want you to suffer. None of us will ever allow you to simply die."

"But Alaya…."

"Screw Alaya," Rin snapped. "We're ready to fight the whole world for you, Shirou. I'm ready to fight it."

"Rin…."

"Don't try to argue, Shirou," Rin sighed. "I'm going to save you, no matter the cost."

"Even if you die?" Shirou asked.

"Being without you…" Rin said, "would be so much worse."

"Rin," Shirou said, stepping towards her.

"Shirou… I love you," Rin declared. "I love you so much that I'm… I'm ready to risk everything for you. So, please… please don't turn me away."

Shirou merely stared at Rin, whose confident aura had weakened. Now, instead she seemed like a woman who had put her heart on the line and was terrified of rejection.

Shirou stepped towards Rin, thinking about everything. Their first meetings, their quarrels, the fun times spent together. He remembers everything, both the good and the bad. He remembers when Rin's smile would brighten his day, and he remembers the day that he left her and how she cried.

God, he didn't want to be the reason for her to cry again.

'If I can have one thing…' Shirou thought, 'let me have this.'

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry I've been such an idiot," Shirou whispers, causing Rin to chuckle in relief.

"It's okay," Rin said. "Sorry it took me so long to get you back."

The two kissed, their lips locking. It was like time was frozen and nothing else mattered. To them, all that mattered was that they had each other. Shirou broke apart the kiss first, though both smiled, still happy.

"So, what's the plan?" Shirou asked curiously. "How do you plan on saving me?"

"That's simple," Rin said, raising Ruby. "I'm taking you to a place where Alaya can't get to us."

"Another world," Shirou nodded in understanding. "So, you've gotten along in Second Magic training, huh? Got someplace in mind?"

"Nope," Rin smiled simply. "Just away from here."

"Sounds like an adventure," Shirou smiled, bringing Rin closer. "Let's go."

They kiss once again as Ruby glowed brightly. In a flash, the two were gone and the world resumed. A false puppet fell from the stands, hanging limply in front of the public.

The crowd roars.

_Present Day…_

Shirou stepped out of the cab, walking into the building. He walked through the main hallway, stepping over the eagle insignia and past the front desk. He walked towards a back door, sliding his key card to gain access. Shirou walked inside, greeting those he met as he made his way through the hall.

"Hey, Johnson. Agent Melinda. Hello, Sitwell."

Shirou finally made it to his boss's office, where she sat looking over some paperwork. Shirou nodded to her.

"Good morning, Deputy Director Hill," Shirou greeted friendly.

"Hello, Agent Emiya," Maria Hill replied. "Take a seat. I've got your next mission."

**And done. I know some things may seem a little OOC but I'm trying my best. I have been thinking of getting a Beta reader for some of my fanfics so if any of you want the position, please, feel free to contact me via PM. Anyways, I hope you all like the chapter and will follow/favorite it. Also, please comment. I really do want to hear your opinions.**


End file.
